


Spoken For

by infiniteeight



Series: Originally Posted on Tumblr [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU (circus), M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Slash, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Phil has tentacles and is a performer at the circus where Clint works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoken For

When the circus closes for the night, everyone has their jobs and their routines. Clint’s job is to gather up spent arrows and targets and organize his act’s supplies for the next day. He normally takes his time over the task, making sure everything is perfect, but tonight he rushes, because Phil made him a promise last night, and Clint doesn’t want to miss his chance.

So instead of checking everything again, after he gets it set up, he just does a quick sweep with his eyes, and then turns and jogs out of the big top and down the midway, to the smaller tent where the freakshow has set up. He hurries around to the back and ducks inside, eyes skimming over the benching and footlockers where the performers are changing and cleaning up before going home to their trailers. 

He spots Phil, talking to someone, and heads over. But by the time he gets within hearing distance, he realizes that it’s the bearded lady Phil is talking to, and his heart falls. She’s got great curves, and she’s really sweet and pretty, and sure enough, she’s asking, “Need a hand, Phil? You’re looking awfully dried out.”

Clint slows to a stop a couple feet away. Of course Phil’s going to say yes, who wouldn’t rather have a busty girl rub lotion all over their limbs, rather than a punk like Clint?

But Phil catches sight of him, and Clint might be too far away for hands, but he’s not too far away for Phil’s tentacles. Two of them reach out and take his hands, pulling him closer. “Sorry, Sherry,” Phil says. “I’m spoken for.”

Sherry laughs and pats Clint’s shoulder. “Lucky man,” she says.

Clint can’t disagree, not when Phil is handing him a bottle of lotion and laying one long, warm tentacle in his lap.

~!~


End file.
